We Live in The Shadows
"To Serve The Light" "We Live in The Shadows; To Serve The Light" This was a Mantra repeated by Mitsuzaki Sakigami to himself daily, to him these words righted all the wrongs, all the sadistic things the ANBU corps of Kiri had done, and still do. It was all to make his country safer as well as to reestablish them as a World Power. He utilized these perspectives to humanize what the ANBU do daily, alas this was one of his few days and he wanted to relax. As he roamed the streets of the mist, he'd come to envy the simplicity of the lives of the citizens, as they didnt have to deal with the mental traumas of interrogating a target for information all the while their screams pierce the surroundings as they beg him to stop, pleading for a reprieve, a reprieve they'd not get. The citizens didn't have to come home and pretend they didn't just cut a man ear to ear, as collateral damage, no they got to live there lives in peace whilst the soldiers, the hero's that would never be given a face lived, bleed and died in the shadow's in order to make sure those living in the light could continue to live in their peace. Mitsuzaki had decided to use this day off to visit Kirigakures Phantom. Despite working together and both being captains, the seemingly endless amount of missions and obligations had ensured that they'd not actually seen each other in some years, atleast not since they'd both graduated the academy. While he truly had no clue where Dǎiyì might be on this day, from what Mitsuzaki remembered he enjoyed his peace and quite, so Mitsuzaki had begun treading towards one of Kiri's quieter districts. Kirigakure, despite a village completely enveloped in mist, was a lively place filled with soft hearts and adventurous spirits. Although the thick mist added to its gloominess, citizens and shinobi enjoyed a rare time of revolution. An era where those born with inherited gifts were publicly welcomed. Also, officials attempted to override the previously instilled caste system that initially brought civil unrest to Kirigakure. These innovations lead to a significant increase in dedicated shinobi joining the village's military. WHich is believed to be a crucial stepping stone in the advancement regarding the political and militaristic tension between the Five Great villages. Despite joining hands with the world's , villages began to question the significance and importance Konohagakure placed in itself. Their reluctance to redistribute power among those of the alliance coupled with a stubborn view towards removing troublesome aspects. Soon, the great shinobi nations returned to the previous state of animosity and accusations. However, Kirigakure utilized the prosperous break from war to advance in various fields, possibly reaching heights unseen for generations. Unfortunately, the criminal underworld retained a strong grasp on the lands of Water and Waves, causing progress to halt. Kirigakure suffered greatly from the selfishness spawned from evil. Yet, the darkest nights have the brightest stars; especially considering the newly arrived Phantom of the Hidden Mist. "Another cup please!" He ordered pleasantly, smiling softly to the one serving him. The waitress was a young beaut with curves that whispered promiscuous secrets. She dropped hints through clever snippets tossed alongside a wink and smile. The crimson lipstick painted on her visage complimented her porcelain skin, creating a refined yet mature contrast. Unfortunately, the target of her affection overlooked her obvious advances; seemingly focused more on another round of sake. Nevertheless, she heard from fellow servants that his lavender eyes often forced those in his presence to shy away in fear of retribution brought upon by anger. But she found them rather comforting. Although she pondered the reasoning behind drowning in alcohol, the flirtatious server decided to avoid conversation. Instead, she brought the desired beverage in a rather delicate gourd and began pouring while examining her guest. A young man clad in a green kimono with a dark sash tied around his waist, which also held a unique sword in place. His brown hair appeared soft, following the wind's every order. Despite cut short, the gentleman had a rather large ponytail erupting from his hair. She returned her focus back to his face, completely mesmerized by his lavender irises highlighted by darkened rings around his eyes. Adding to it's enchanting nature, the man's eyebrows were trimmed sharply. "Shit! I'm sorry!" She barked. "It's alright, try being a clumsy shinobi." Dǎiyì laughed while taking a napkin and wiping the spilled drink off himself. While whiping the mess, his arm managed to softly slide the cup over the counter's edge. He attempted to catch it but missed it by a few centimeters, creating an echoing crash of glass against stone. "My apologies, I'll pay for any necessary damage." A kind gesture, Dǎiyì began to sip the second cup given to him by his beautiful waitress. He drank with a blank canvas, an emotionless stare into the cup without a destination. Thoughts raced through his mind as he contemplated previous missions, including the raid where he lost her. The echo of the cup shattering would indeed get the attention of the cheery haired shinobi, as he whipped his head toward the sound, his braided hair, following the motion. "Never an easy day off around here" where the thoughts that crept through his mind as be began to transverse the crowd on his way towards the source of the commotion, walking at a fair pace, somewhere betwixt a jog and a casual stroll. However as he closed in on the scene, he'd noticed that not a soul was panicking, causing him to lower his own sense of alarm and continued toward the sake shop that appeared to be the source of the sound. Whilst Mitsuzaki was not a big drinker, he'd been known to indulge himself on his days off. Upon entering the establishment, and greeting the waitress' he'd begun to make his way toward the bar when he'd seen the cause of the commotion it would appear that a young man had dropped his cup of sake, as Mitsuzaki attempted to navigate his way through the two towards the bar, he had caught a glimpse of the mans face, a face he had not seen since they where children in the academy. "Still the clumsy one i see, eh Dǎiyì?" His voice carrying a friendly warmth, as he sat down kindly asking the waitress for a drink, as his eyes danced around the interior of shop. Dǎiyì sipped his newly poured beverage before actually acknowledging the new arrival. Of course the years mixed badly with alcohol, resulting in Dǎiyì requiring a second to recall Mitsuzaki's name. However, he smiled immediately while pointing to a nearby seat. Scholars could easily debate the genuity of Dǎiyì's smile; a choice between Dǎiyì actually exhibiting happiness for one's company or creating another painting smeared upon a blank canvas. Few could penetrate the impregnable walls that contained Dǎiyì's emotions. However, he demonstrated enough politeness to reinforce the metallic walls. "Please everything's on me. How're you, Mitsuzaki-san?" Being an ANBU Mitsuzaki had always been quite skilled in being able to discern sincerity in facial expressions, However when it came to Dǎiyì, Mitsuzaki was never quite sure if his expressions matched his intentions. Nonetheless the cheery haired Individual decided to the man up on his offer of paying for the beverages, has he had begun to indulge in his own. “The years have been kind to me Dǎiyì-San. Alas I'm afraid my reasons for being here are not the exchanging of pleasantries.” An almost saddening expression crept across Mitsuzaki’s face as he spoke, before his hand reached inside a pouch strapped upon his left leg to retrieve a file. He continued to sip away at his beverage as he casual laid the file upon the counter, the crest of the ANBU emblazoned upon it. “It appears that children are disappearing again. Parents state that they're vanishing from parks and playgrounds after a mere moment of going unsupervised.” His tone was cold yet seemingly unconcerned as he continued to brief the young man, stopping only to indulge himself with another drink. “Lord Mizukage has tasked the ANBU with ceasing this operation once and for all, as he believes it to be the same organization that was behind the abductions weeks before. His orders are any means necessary.” he finished before sliding the information towards Dǎiyì complete with pictures of current and former victims, as well as suspected members of the organization.” “That file is all the information I've been able to gather on such short notice.” As He finished his thought he'd begun to spin around in his chair as he waited for Dǎiyì’s input. "The downside of being a shinobi, time spent among friends is unfortunately a rare occurance." Dǎiyì joked pleasantly. However, he recreated the masterpiece on his visage after examining the file given to him. The fifth kidnapping case he had to deal with in under a month, absolutely soul shattering. But Dǎiyì knew for him to lose hope would be to condemn hundreds to a lifetime of suffering and fear. Unlike his previous mission, he quietly promised to reach this victim in time. To reunite these children with their parents before the Hidden Mist festival in a couple weeks. And for the monsters who felt no qualms about the suffering of others, only an unholy retribution awaited them. A fate worst than death and considered pleasant compared to lifelong imprisonment. "This is unbelievable." Dǎiyì stated plainly. "Children have become a target lately due to their potential. From slaves to toys, even meat for these monsters to consume, children make the perfect object for trade." The laughter roaring from surrounding patrons contrasted the seriousness imbued deeply in the ANBU's voice. Enough to create a miniature world, a bubble, that surrounded only Dǎiyì and Mitsuzaki. The world continued spinning while two of the finest ANBU in Kirigakure spoke in peace. "Impressive Mitsuzaki," Dǎiyì smiled, his lavender eyes gently resting on his companion. "you've managed to gather quite the profile on them." Dǎiyì took another sip before standing and leaving payment for both shinobi. "They seem to specialize in drug trafficking, transfering their product throughout Kirigakure from other locations in the Land of Water." Dǎiyì strolled towards the door. "I'm unsure if they're connected to the organization my team have been assigned to investigate. I managed to encounter a couple of their higher ranked operatives. But unfortunately, I know next to nothing about their leadership and actual influence." The words seemed to pain Dǎiyì, who bowed towards the waitress as he left. "Have any leads?" Mitsuzaki had decided to tip the waitress a significant amount as he followed Dǎiyì towards the exit. "Unfortunately i've but a single lead, however i cannot be sure of it's accuracy." Mitsuzaki stated, his voice matching the seriousness of the situation, "A subordinate of mine has noted an irregular activity of sorts, in one of Kiri's poorer distract's. He's stated that each day the amount of children in the area, seems to be cut and half, the parents, according to his report are saying next to nothing on this matter, he's afraid they've be forcefully coerced into compliance." As he quietly finished his report to Dǎiyì, he begun to scan the area, to ensure that unwanted ears had not heard this discussion before continuing. "Whilst Lord Mizukage has granted us the means to use any tactic we deem necessary, he's ordered that this stay's "quiet" as the village doesn't need more panic that it's already experiencing. Not to mention the way it would to the other countries." As he finished his thought, he pulled out a final photo from his pouch before handing it to Dǎiyì, it was a photo of another victim, a young girl. "I'm not sure how recent or old this photo is, but if they are connected to the same organization your team is investigating, i figured you'd better have as many identification's as possible, however i'm afraid, i've no name of the girl in the photo." this time as he'd finished he'd let out a solemn sigh before adding "If you need assistance in this matter, my team as well as myself will be of assistance." with this that finished the porcelain skin of Mitsuzaki would bath in the streetlights of Kirigakure, as he awaited Dǎiyì's thought's one the matter. "Halved?" Dǎiyì took a second in thought. "Impossible. The families are probably reporting less incidents in fear of retribution. During my previous investigations, I've discovered that the organizations are utilizing extortion as weapon. The syndicates have started protecting these families from the harsh views of Kirigakure. But they are no different from livestock to these monsters. The criminals protect them in order to allow the families the chance to reproduce. Create new product for them to sell or slaves to do their bidding." He lifted his hand and attempted to grab the dense mist. "Either die serving a village who cares little for you or sacrifice a child for protection?" Dǎiyì smiled towards his companion, breaking the tense and thick atmosphere surrounding the two. But the smile failed to hide the sadness he felt while looking at the picture. A girl with black hair and brown eyes, similar to her. Eyes he could no longer peer into when burdened and a voice unable to soothe his grief. Suddenly, waves of memories crashed against his conscious. The scent of blood, cold against his skin and dripping off the tip of the blade he wore today. Her lifeless eyes stared deeply into his soul, imprinting a curse to never forget the sin he hadcommitted. Whereas her body once jolted with excitement when he arrived, Yuriko laid like a ragdoll upon the floor. Her kimono revealed years of physical torment as well as heavy drug abuse. Dǎiyì had to keep his eyes shut while wishing on the heaven's above to diappear. But her face never left him. Yuriko's cries haunted his dreams, as she beckoned for Dǎiyì to save her. Although her sister died by Yuriko's hand, it was as if she had killed her using Dǎiyì's blade. "I understand." Dǎiyì managed to reply after minutes of silence. Unfortunately, the mission as an ANBU met Dǎiyì lacked time to change his appearance. "The crime syndicate targets the areas where families of the lower caste live. They abduct these children and transport them outside Kirigakure. She could be anywhere in the Land of Water..." Dǎiyì's voice trailed off, trembling as those words escaped. However, he quickly regained composure and faith, remembering that this girl's family cried for her. "No. She's still somewhere in this village. We just need to follow the leads. There is an old gambling house on the outskirts of Kirigakure. We'll visit there first, but we have to remain out of uniform. The worst of the monsters are often at that place. However, before we head there, we should create a plan." House of The Damned "Right, a plan" Mitsuzaki's voice lingered as he began to think while he lead himself and Dǎiyì towards the gambling house, before a light bulb went off in his head, "i've got it, why dont we simply act as civilians seeking to throw are money away gambling?" he asked as they continue to tread towards the establishment. Upon reaching the outskirts Mitsuzaki was taken aback by the state of the area, The number of crumbling and abandoned buildings had increased significantly since the last time he had been out here, a testament to Kirigakure placing it's priority on rebuilding from the inside out rather than the outside in. As they wound their way through the streets, one could all to easily notice the presence of drug addicts and the homeless as they littered the sidewalks. "This is unbelievable, almost disturbing" Mitsuzaki's voiced had a hint of sadness in it as he spoke. If one though it would be difficult to find a gambling establishment among the seemingly un ending ran down buildings they would be mistaken, as upon reaching the center of the district, if you could still call it that it stood as a beckon of hope to the resident's a sanctuary from the poverty that had engulfed every day life. The building it's self was massive, standing atleast six stories in height, and perhaps just as wide. Mitsuzaki decided to stop a significant distance away from the entrance, before turning to Dǎiyì. "I think it's safe to say, this is place." He allowed himself a small giggle as he spoke. Dǎiyì remained silent during their stroll towards the gambling house, seemingly lost in a mixture of regret and contemplation. However, his face was totally devoid of emotions despite the complex scheme formulating within. To assure the success of an even greater plot, Dǎiyì halted and grabbed Mitsuzaki's shoulder. I won't have to worry about sensitive ears here. The Mizukage's influence weakens in the districts of the Lower Caste. Dǎiyì smiled friendly towards Mitzuzaki. "I have a plan, but before we begin I also have a question." The winds of Kirigakure suddenly died, amplifying the pained cries of the lower district. Tormented souls manipulated for generations and completely forgotten. Kirigakure was once a proud "Why do you think people have actually aligned themselves with those causing them pain?" A rather innocent question out of context. However, it's answer would lead to an even deeper conversation. "Who do you think are driving these people into believing their only hope are criminals?" Dǎiyì took a second and examined the physical language Mitsuzaki exhibited. He analyzed every alteration, taking note of several ticks. "What do you think of Mizukage-sama's policies towards the caste system?" While Dǎiyì spoke, his voice sudenly altered, almost transforming him into a different person. Such a question halted Mitsuzaki in his tracks, as he had begun to carefully think of a response, having never really thought of the "who" before. "Hmm, I've never really thought of the 'who' rather i would say it is because they believe these criminals can provide more for them than the Mizukage, thus they throw away their children as a means to protect themselves, as well as hopefully improving their standard of living, as a way to escape their caste." Mitsuzaki would turn his head towards Dǎiyì before finishing his thought's on the matter "As for my thought's on the Caste system, I believe rather obviously, it's a failure, anyone who has walked the districts, from the rich to the poor, should be able to notice that. The issue Dǎiyì is getting those in charge, to admit it's a failure and do away with, or at least change it, better it." Having finished explaining his view's Mitsuzaki would being to creep closer to the casino, before turning his head towards Dǎiyì, "Why do you ask?" I see... Dǎiyì quickly pondered Mitsuzaki's answer before storing it for later analysis. Despite the seriousness of his question, Dǎiyì appeared quite nonchalant. "No reason. Sometimes a friendly discussion can take remove sadness off one's mind." His voice trailed off into nothingness, vanishing into the dense mist of Kirigakure. However, he quickly regained composure by facing Mitsuzaki and tilting his head playfully while obviously in thought. "I have a plan, Mitsuzaku-senpai. But It relies heavily on your skill in stealth, espionage and commitment." Dǎiyì took a deep breath before continuing onwards. "We're going to enter, play a few rounds and attempt to win some information about the girl. Instead of the location of the girl, focus on obtaining details of the perpetrators and syndicate behind her disappearance. I'm going to raise the odds myself by diverting attention away from you." Smoke suddenly engulfed Dǎiyì, completely masking his body from head to toe. A curvacious figure underneath a pink kimono emerged from the cloud of smoke that cleared immediately. Her silky black hair hung loosely, touching the small of her back. She had fair skin complimented by a slight blush and crimson lipstick alongside enchanting lavender eyes. "Instead of two ANBU, I'll be your escort and potential betting piece in case things get hot. Of course I'd switch places but there's no one who can hold a good transformation as me!" She giggled, quickly wrapping her arm around Mitsuzaki's and pulled him towards the gambling house. "Now come on Mitsuzaku-kun! They're waiting for us!" Mitsuzaki allowed himself to be towed toward the gambling house, jogging in an attempt to keep up with Daiyi, carefully taking in the surrounding area, looking for any misplaced piece. As they neared the entrance of the establishment, Mitsuzaki quickly made out two rather pig-ish guards awaiting at the entrance. “Two of them, the rest must be inside” Mitsuzaki thought to himself as he and his escort made his way through them with no questions asked. What the two of them would see in the inside could only be described as hideous, what must of been hundreds of people were simultaneously getting their drug fix while throwing away their money on both gambling and the service girls that roamed the area. “Disgusting” was the only thing Mitsuzaki had to say, in a tone that Daiyi himself would have a hard team hearing over the sounds of moans and music. He then lead him and his escort to a gambling table in a corner on the other side of the room, looking for guards along the way. “I count seven” the three words were spoken without facing Daiyi as he kept his eyes towards the table, before taking his seat. The flirtatious, raven haired beauty squeezed closer, ultimately pressing her soft hips against him tightly, clinging onto Mitsuzaki while vultures haunted her. "Seven?" She chuckled. "Please, this place must have hidden guards in case of emergencies." The beauty whispered. Her lavender eyes gently floated from criminal to criminal as she overheard vile conversations. It made her shiver from a mixture of anger and disgust. I wonder why Mizukage-sama or Satsuki-sama have not giving me permission to destroy this place. It's definitely an area of importance in the criminal underworld. She thought, rolling her eyes at another distant whistle. As they progressed, the destination appeared in a tainted ray of light. Different scents of Tobacco coerced with alcohol, sweat and poor hygiene. Creating a cocktail of absolute sickness that forced her to almost regurgitate. "There. Let's play a game for some information regarding the girl. Bet everything," She whispered gently, guiding Mitsuzaki towards a rather large table. Six kimono cladded individuals of various ages and backgrounds sat around the wooden surface. Each was covered from head to toe in scars and emitted a distinctive aura. Six beings of power in the darkness of Kirigakure, yet underneath leaders who surpassed their influence. "Remember Mitsuzaku, you're a traveling blacksmith looking for a contract." As Daiyi guided Mitsuzaki towards the destination, the disgusting distractions would cause a faint crack in the mask that was his sanity forged throughout his life, This crack would briefly allow his psychopathy to breath into the room, as an intensified desire to harm and maim these pigs. Alas his composure was regained just as quickly as it had been lost, and he was almost certain none had noticed his brief slip of consciousness, as he seated himself at the table had taken in each of the individuals or at least we he could within the confines of the shadowed corner, he painted a smile on his face as he began to speak. “Good evening gentlemen, care for a wager?” As he spoke, the smile on his face changed into a subtle smirk, as these negotiations were about to transition into a game of cat and mouse. “Now you must be thinking, what could someone like me possibly have to wager? Well, i’ll use this raven haired beauty as my gambling piece.” As he finished he motioned his arm towards the woman at his side. Before going on to finish. “After all, it looks like you could use some new woman around this place, these one’s seem a bit worn.” He was taunting them now, daring them to take his offer. “Oh, but if i win this wager, i get all of your blacksmithing contract’s, what this means is that any and everything your establishment needs forged or repaired, goes through myself, so do we have a deal?" Mitsuzaki finished this question with a chuckle. The lion had laid the bait, now he had to wait and see if the mice would accept the offer, of course he felt bad for using Daiyi as a betting piece, but he was more than capable of taking care of himself should this go wary. More importantly he knew that he was doing this for the good of Kirigakure, they needed information and this was the way that made the most to sense to himself while also being the least suspicious, as such these risks were necessary. "What?!" Her eyes shot open at his exclamation. That fucking idiot, I was supposed to be the last resort. You don't fucking throw your best piece out on the first turn! She thought, quickly pinching Mitsuzaki on the hip painfully. The guest at their newly arrived table examined the beauty thoroughly. From her silky hair, to the lavender eyes nervously glancing around the room. She even felt a rugged hand grope her rear end loosely, squeezing gently before returning. The beauty had to hold her breath in order to refrain from screaming. And she clung onto Mitsukami in an effort to withhold from massacring everyone at the table. I swear to god if anything happens I'll fucking murder him. She nervously eyed a certain gentleman with a plump stomach and rancid odor. That's not even the freaking wager! "A blacksmith looking for a contract? What makes you think we don't burn down your shop if you refuse." The piggish criminal threatened with a hearty laugh. However, he was more wary of a random individual who made such a proud proclamation. The pig rose his hand and was about to send a signal to his followers, but had been stopped by the stern fellow besides him. A warrior with a katana on his hip who spoke proudly and emitted an even prouder aura. "Relax Fujimori." The sword wielding criminal ordered his obese companion. The other four criminal lords simply laughed at Fujimori's short temper. "Why waste such an opportunity to gain an additional flower to our garden." He locked eyes with the beauty holding onto Mitsuzaki. "Flowers with lavender petals are said to be most rare." Fujimori sighed at his companions perverted gesture but allowed the decision to progress. The sword wielding criminal lord nodded towards the individual located at the head of their table. "We'll accept your offer, stranger." The members sat on a tatami floor, with a shirtless member sitting in a formal seiza position. The shirtless dealer had elaborate tattoos stretching across his body, no doubt a member of the same organization who kidnapped the girl. He kept a cup on his left hand and die in his right. The dealer, although scrawny, had a frightening aura brought upon by his bald hair, bloodied headband and hundreds of scars. Smoke slowly rose from his cigar as he spoke with a raspy voice. "The game is Chō-han." He placed the die inside the cup and shook vigorously. They accepted too easily to these terms. She thought as sweat dropped from her brow. The idea of these vile animals touching her sickened her stomach. She almost regurgitated from the thick tension surrounding her. Come on Mitsuzaki, don't fuck this up. If we win, we can ask about the girls whereabouts. The shirtless criminal slammed the cup against the table. It's echoes seemingly silenced the gambling house as it's patrons turned their attentions to the dealing. The anticipation choked the beauty yet remained unnoticed by the criminal lords who smirked towards her. Meanwhile, the dealer roared aloud, "Chō-han!" "I'll let our friend choose first." Answered the smooth talking, sword wielding criminal. He looked to Mitsuzaki and smiled. An aura of arrogance seeping from his person. "What'll it be?" OW! Was the only thought that went through Mitsuzaki's head as he sharply viewed Daiyi out of the corner of his eye. He however would play into the mind of the one known as Fujimori. "I'll think you'd find the material my shop is made of doesn't burn so easily" this taunt was to serve the purpose of increasing his value in their eyes. Relax he thought as he felt the woman cling towards him in a effort of restraint. His attention would than be shifted to the swine with the katana, hearing his thought's on Daiyi. "This flower has quite a few thornes, she's a feisty one" Mitsuzaki was almost warning the man, who's pride would surely allow him to bear no mind to such a thing. The Katana however would catch the ANBU's eye, "My that sure is a quality looking sword you carry around" this complement was simultaneous to him following the men to the floor mimicking their positon. Mitsuzaki had noticed how easily they accepted but paid it no head as he was in control in his mind, he had simply chalked it up to them needing fresh meat to sell to their disgusting customers. This pig obviously needs more bacon Mitsuzaki noted to himself as the dealer placed the die into the cup. However his mere presence, the way he carried himself lead him to believe that he was one of the more influential of the six seated around him. As he heard the game they would be playing he chuckled to himself once more Oh, this is going to be too easy! he thought to himself before boldly asking "Now, how can i be sure this aren't trick dice?" A hint of sarcasm in his voice as he openly questioned the men on their morals before adding, "surely you would never attempt to trick at man out of whats his?" as he referenced Daiyi. Mitsuzaki would return to his serious persona as the dice were slammed into the table, allowing a few moments of silence as he studied the six of them. All of them scared would hint they that served at least some amount time in a military organization of some sort, however perhaps they were also just common street filth, Mitsuzaki was going to lead with the latter. His cold grey eye's continued to scan them, searching for any markings that he may be familiar with on the men, to no avail. His gaze finally returned to the elder, his grin returning before a sarcastic "both" escaped his lips, followed by another pause. "i choose Chō, my dear friend." The sword wielding criminal smiled while Fujimori screamed in anger. How dare a stranger come into their establishment with such insults. Either way, the tension expanded enough to almost choke the spectators. They watched in utter suspense. Begging the dealer to life the cup and reveal the correct answer. "Regardless of your material, none of that will matter after today. The best part about flowers with thorns are their exotic beauty and reluctance to allow those of earthly sins to hold them." He spoke while locking eyes with Mitsuzaki's beauty. He looked to the dealer and sighed. "For him to come in my establishment and accuse me of cheating, such rudeness should be punished. But as gratitude for bringing such an exquisite piece to me, I'll allow you to leave in unharmed." The sinful lord waved his hand before speaking a single word. "Han." Almost commanding the dice, the dealer removed the cup which revealed five snake eyes. The beauties lavender eyes widened in anger and nervousness. That unlucky idiot! That's why I told him to use me as last resort. And I can't revert or they'll know something is up. Dammit. She felt hands grab her arm and pull her away from Mitsuzaki roughly. She squealed as guys started to pass her through the crowd towards a case of stairs. Meanwhile, the criminal lord waved his hand. Calling forth leagues of blade wielding warriors to separate Mitsuzaki from his beauty. They all had menacing scowls accompanied by various scars. "You bastard!" The beauty roared. "Save me or I'll gut you like a fish Mitsusaki!" "Now, leave." Fujimori ordered. "Before my friend here changes his mind and lets my men rip you apart!" Even always wins! Mitsuzaki thought to himself as he was escorted towards the door, he wasint particular worried about Daiyi in this moment as he knew that she could fend for herself. As the pushed him towards the door, he began to scout the architecture of the place, how does a building this big have only a single stair case? "uhmm heya boys can i use the bathroom before we leave?" Mitsuzaki gave his finally sarcastic remark be they through him out the door, slamming the moment he was out of the establishment. Almost immediately after hitting the ground Mitsuaki's visage began to scan the building surely there is something to climb! he thought, as he continued to search the seemingly flat smooth stone of the building. As he walked to the side of it, his hand would find it's way onto the smooth surface on the building, it's cold stone a telling tale of Kirigakure these days. "i guess this is the only way up there." he spoke aloud to himself before utilizing his birth right to produce small claws of bones that extended from the tips of his fingers, in order to grip the wall better. He began his ascent up the wall slowly, in order to avoid being spotted, as had begun to make his way towards the second story window ledge. The mist and humidity of Kiri made the trek even more difficult, as he had to be sure not to lose his grip. As he reached the window ledge, he pulled himself up so only the top of his head and his eye's could be seen if one were to look outside, as he began to scan the inside, looking for Daiyi while also plotting his way back inside. "Hello my little flower." The sword wielding criminal taunted, wearing a loose kimono while inspecting the lavender eyed beauty. He had his bandits bring her to his personal quarters after Mitsuzaki was kindly escorted out the establishment. "Is there a name you prefer to be called?" "Go to hell." She replied poisonously. He was obviously upset at her utter rudeness yet displayed a certain physical desire born from the stubbornness she exhibited. "Rare for women in your position to do anything but beg." Her spicy attitude lead to him deciding to taste the prize he had won in the risky bet before selling the purple flower to the public. Or perhaps I should keep her to myself. His blue eyes increased on her enchanting figure that seemingly pulled the carnal pleasures within. Attempting to awaken a beast that slumbered in the pursuit of money. He examined her closely, smelling the freshness of her hair and fairness of her skin. She jumped nervously attempting to scurry away but he grabbed her foot in time. "Where do you think you're going?" "Get off of me!" She cried, essentially delivering a kick to his throat. The kick was stronger than most mercenaries he hired. But the pain seemed to entice him further. "A flower with thorns indeed. You'll fetch a high price on the market. I should make you the special offer alongside that brat my men snatched awhile ago." His words seemed to calm the ferocious beauty who listened intently. She remembered the purpose of their arrival, including the reasoning behind being captured. Perhaps the heavens had exposed the path to take. "Since you enjoy fighting so much," The Kimono wearing lord started. "I'll have you thrown in with the rest of the merchandise. And when you're cooled down, my men will bring you back here so I can inspect your usefulness." His voice hinted a devious twist that made her shiver. But she remained calm, and at a distance from the perverted lord who snapped his fingers. Calling over his cronies to pick her up and roughly escort her into the lower holding cells. The cells were filled with prisoners. Females chained and in beautiful kimono covered with bruises and other physical imperfections. Their clothes were ripped along various locations. Guards, from time to time, randomly snatched the merchandise for inspections. They made sure to break them, repeatedly forcing the merchandise to accept the dehumanizing truth. The beauty remained silent, examining each prisoner. I'll get you guys out here...I promise. She thought. But doing so would prove difficult considering the obvious mindset these girls were in. However, among the scores of women accepting their roles as objects was a small redheaded flower. A young girl who looked like the one seen in the picture. This can't be. The lavender eye'd beauty thought to herself. She slowly approached the girl and sat down. "What's your name?" The red headed teens eye's, the window's into her very soul where lifeless, as she had been broken just as the others in the room, her eye's told the same story as the others in the room. "Yu-Yuriko" was all she managed to get out, as she was overcome by a viscous coughing attack, covering her mouth with her hand until it ceased. Upon it ceasing the girl would remove her hand from her mouth revealing blood in her hand, as her body had begun to shiver as if she was cold. "h-having w-w-withdrawls, need their 'medicine." Her convulsions had seemingly began to worsen as she stared into the beauties lavender eyes, before asking a question she had already knew the answer too. "Are you the next to be b-broken?" Her tone was saddened as if she pitied the woman before her, however after she asked the question she was overcome with another fit of coughs. Two bodies rested upon either shoulder of Mitsuzaki, as he had made is way through the window, upon his return trip to hell. In a rather sadistic manner he had thrown the bodies into a cooler designated for the food, that was provided to the kings of this hell, before sneaking his way towards a stair case, a single kunai hidden in the sleeve of his right arm, is case things got messy, were the fuck are you Dǎiyì Mitsuzaki screamed internal, as he made his way up the stair case, having assumed that these "lords" wouldnt immediately have thrown their new item into the cellier. His ANBU training assured that whilst they'd be unable to hear his footsteps, he could hear ever ounce of their ignorance, the laughter as they beat one of the girls had almost caused him to lose it, as he almost forced himself through the wall into the room. Almost. I'm going to make every single one of them beg for death he thought to himself, as he continued up the stairs his bloodlust rising, having reached a single door upon reaching the top of the stairs. His now murderous eye's gazed upon the door as he hand reached the handle, turning it with complete silence, before hastily entering the room, coming face to face the katana wielder himself. The red haired teen had finished yet other coughing attack before curling up into a ball, attempting the retain some of the body heat that she had been losing at an alarming pace, the life draining from her skin. "th-the drugs come first" she stated in a tone barely audible to anyone other than herself, "They force them down your throat, and inject them into your skin with needles," she continued, between coughs. "they cloud your mind, increasing your openness to suggestions, making it nearly impossible to say no." She finished her first thought, as she slide herself against the wall, using it to help it upright, in the process inadvertently revealing her broken arm. "And if the drugs dont break you're mind, they simple beat us to within an inch of our lives, until we are to fearful to no, threatening to kill us should we resist any man. After we outlive our usefulness they look us down here and stop supplying us with our drug fix, or food, leaving us to die of starvation of withdrawals, which ever comes first." As she finished she once again returned her gaze to the woman's lavender gaze. "What's your name?" she asked in return. The beauty froze when the red headed teen revealed her name after explaining the painful process. Was this a sick joke? Did the heaven's grant another chance to save the woman she failed once before? Her blood seemingly halted in place as fear overwhelmed her body. She felt her heart slow in anticipation and pain. Suddenly, vengeance burned brightly within while Yuriko described the torturous process. Was this what they did to you before? She thought. Imagingin Yuriko being beaten until an inch away from death burned terribly. Her cries, the broken arm. The drugs. Confusion. Sadness. It all coerced into a cocktail of pain and suffering. It almost made her break into tears. Is this what you suffered through when I was too late! She reached for a kunai, prepared to massacre every filthy soul she crossed. To release an unrivaled wrath kept dormant for decades. But the question seemingly reached into the depths of her soul. Beyond the false faces and disposable personalities sat a kindhearted child pained by the evil's of the realm. Her raspy blood filled voice resonated deeply, grabbing the soft child's attention. "My name...is Dǎiyì." He whispered weakly. But the beauty realized her mistake and quickly corrected herself. "I mean...Call me Himiko." Himiko smiled and held Yuriko closely while examining her broken arm. She took out a senbon and dipped it in a purple solution before pricking Yuriko. "This is a paralysis poison. In small doses it'll remove the feeling from the limb." Himiko smiled before continuing. "And no, they won't break me and I won't let them hurt you anymore. We're here to save you guys and bring you help; Your families miss you. So don't worry. We'll get you out of here. I'm just waiting for a friend to arrive with some good news." The katana wielding criminal sat topless with a black haired broad resting naked on his floor. Funny, for the criminal lord handled his carnal pleasures with a sword on his hip. Prepared for situations such as these. He remained calm while glaring at Mitsuzaki, inhaling deeply from the large cigar between his lips. "I never understood..." The criminal lord started. "How come the world disapproves of capitalizing on the greatest livestock. I can produce hundreds of children in a single month without worry of personal harm. Multiply that by the amount of people in this district alone, you have thousands of slaves. Hell, my own children are probably out there making sure they're worth the cash my customers paid." He started to move, roughly stepping over the sleeping broad. The criminal lord seemed prepared, resting his hand on the katana's hilt. "It was a mistake to let you live I see. But that's alright. I'll make sure your beautiful flower receives your head." He roared while darting towards Mitsuzaki. When within striking distance, he quickly unsheathed his blade and thrusted at the ANBU's left eye. Himiko kissed Yuriko's forehead and smiled. "We might need to escape prematurely. My friend is probably caught up with something and I'll have to join him." She slowly surveyed the room, taking careful note of both the guards and prisoners. Most prisoners lacked enough nourishment to move while others suffered from sever mental trauma. Leave me with the hard job. Himiko thought to herself. This place is heavily guarded, so there is a low probability of rushing out with everyone unharmed. I can escape and clear the areas...But I wonder how quiet forty women can be. Himiko seemed deep in thought before holding Yuriko close and whispering, "I have a plan. But i'll need you to trust me. This may sound crazy, but I'm going to kill every single person on this floor and guarding the entrance. I'll need you guys to remain here for safety-I'll leave a few traps to keep anyone from returning here. I just need you to promise me two things." Himiko looked deeply into Yuriko's eyes. "Swear that you'll remain strong. You're almost out of here and we'll take you all directly to the greatest medical institution. Second, I need you to become a source of strength for these women. When I return, they'll have to muster upon it to escape. Can you promise me that, Yuriko?" Upon the senbon touching her now ghostly skin Yuriko let out a hiss of pain, before succumbing to the numbing sensation, "you should be a doctor" she said faintly followed by a weak giggle. "hi-hi-himiko, i like that" she mustard a faint smile as she used the wall to help reach her feet, finally realizing what was in Himiko's hand. "they let you keep your weapons?" she asked with a rather innocent curiosity. "...Himiko, many of us in here have to place to go, our families gave us up willing." she admitted with a hint of shame in her voice whilst obviously fighting back tears, "I dont want to die, but i feel unworthy of living, our own families sold us!" she finished, clinching a fist, as the tears began to roll down her face, as she began to move around the cell one back one, speaking with the other slaves individually. The sarcastic Mitsuzaki that this man had met earlier was dead, buried deep inside his subconscious, as the mask that was sanity had long since slipped off his face, what remained in its stead was the truth of Mitsuzaki, that of a psychopathic killer, devoid of all concepts of sympathy or remorse, caring only for the good of Kirigakure and those helped protect it. His eye's were as piercing as a steel blade as he watched the man step of the naked body of the presumably drugged slaves. as he spoke his voice cut into the man like the wind, "you've to drug women to be in the same room as you, huh?" He question spat with the venom of a thousand snakes, before being followed up with an equally venomous statement. "Do not worry, you shalt not die here, death would be far too kind for a disgusting swine such as you." As the man lunged towards him Mitsuzaki would take a single step towards his left, revealing the kunai hidden in his sleeve in the process, Whilst in the same motion he had allowed the kunai to trace the butchers arm, seeking to inflict a single cut at a time, and inflict as much pain as possible of the man. Upon finishing her rounds among the other slave's yuriko had returned to Himiko. Her voice still raspy as she began her report. "They are scared." Yet another violent coughing session had interrupted her, before she regained her self, "they are scared but they are willing to to whatever they can to assist you, we would all rather die, than service another pig," Yuriko than leaned on Himiko to stabilize herself further. "I will fight with you Himiko, even if it kills me." Himiko chuckled at Yuriko, kissing her forehead once more. "Let? Well, let's just say they have no idea what's going on." Yuriko's tearful confession brought up a painful reality. Returning to their home possibly meant being sold to another organization for protection. These girls were nothing more than tools for bribery and extortion meant to progress these horrific transactions further. "No," Himiko spoke gently. "Your families were scared. Not everyone is born with the bravery you possess my little flower." Himiko smiled. "While you continuously fought, they succumbed to fear. All the more reason for you to live so you can spread your courageousness throughout the Land and into the future generations." Although without families, the girls would suffer to the harshness of the world, Himiko believed in the Mizukage's dream of bringing prosperity to this realm. I can't let that happen. Himiko promised. She pondered alternative options until Yuriko returned. The noble blood coursing through her vein and personal relationship with the Mizukage allowed for a wider variety of ideas. One particular thought seemed possible when considering the surrounding areas. The criminal lord attempted to dodge his hidden kunai, but suffered from Mitsuzaki's quickness. However, he swiftly recovered and took stance once more before charging towards the ANBU. "Quiet you coward. Weaklings like you don't deserve to live!" He barked, grabbing onto his Katana tightly. The criminal lord swung his blade downwards followed by an upwards strike. He decided to enter a state of relentlessness, ending his onslaught with another slice towards Mitsuzaki's neck. In the distance, reinforcements quickly ascended the numerous stairs towards their lords chamber upon hearing of an intrusion. Himiko caught Yuriko and held onto her tightly before smiling. "Good. But I need you to remain here and protect these girls. I'll handle those monsters." Himiko approached the gate separating the girls from freedom. The hostages watched the lavender eye'd beauty fearfully; worried more for her own personal wellbeing should a guard recognize her intention. However, they realized that this woman was not an ordinary prisoner. For three Himiko's appeared outside of the cage, seemingly shimmering into existence from the Himiko trapped alongside the prisoners. "Hey!" Himiko roared from behind the bars. The newly appeared trio of Himiko darted in different directions when the guards faced the source of the abrupt shout. Leaving the prisoners alone in the dungeon. She drew a Kunai from her pouch and began picking the lock, snapping it shortly after. "Okay. I want you guys to remain here until I return. I'm going to clear this place of the infestation so we can leave unharmed." Himiko's voice was filled with hope and power. "I swear on my honor as the Right Hand of the Mizukage, you'll all receive immediate medical attention and housing upon escape." Himiko left the cage upon hearing the guards shouts. "Dammit, that bitch got away." One guard spat. "Did you find her?" "No, I thought you were chasing the real one. Come on, let's check the cage to make sure no one else got away." When the guards noticed the broken lock, they attempted to release an alerting cry. Yet they could only release a gargling of blood as a kunai pierced both stomachs deeply. Seconds later each body hit the ground with a loud thump, leaving Himiko standing behind both. She winked towards Yuriko before dashing towards the exit. A simple step towards the rear would allow Mitsuzaki to once again clear the criminals range, however in a rather odd move, he would discard his kunai, allowing it to bounce of off the floor. Mitsuzaki would then unbeknownst the criminal, flow his charka into his bone's strengthening them beyond their already enhanced strength. This would allow him to quite literally catch the mans bleed, whilst suffering no more damage than his flesh on his hand being sliced open. His other hand would under go an equally fear inspiring transformation. His forearm bone would protrude through his hand, before coming to a halt, acting as a bone sword. "Now you face the devil." Yurikio had bore witness to Himiko's silent killing of the guards, watching in awe at the womens skill and ability. As she bore witness to this event, she had begun to once again walking around the cell, attempting to boost moral further, while waiting for Himiko's return.